A Super Love
by NavySailor
Summary: When a group of supernatural people are brought together to form a crime fighting team, will they all work together or will it end in disaster. Could this team of Super Agents save the world as we know it and possibly fall in love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

A group of strangers sat around the round table in Quantico, Virginia not truly knowing why it was they were there. They had each received a call from a woman by the name of Erin Strauss, she had seemed very firm in the fact that they were required to be here. Around the table sat a large, muscular, African American man, next to him was a very colorful woman who was vibrating with excitement or nervousness nobody knew. On the other side of the rather large man sat an older gentleman, who screamed Italian descent, and looked around the room with both annoyance and thoughtfulness. Sitting next to the Italian was a skinny kid with longer hair and round nerdy glasses, everything about him seemed awkward and unsure which was a stark contrast to the man on his right. The man wore a rather serious expression almost as serious as his suit and tie but to his right was a woman of equal seriousness dressed in almost all black. She gazed at each person as if she was trying to decide if they were a threat. The last person at the table was a small blond with kind, determined eyes who seemed to also be analyzing the rest of the group.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Lawyer downtown," the rather serious looking man said finally breaking the silence.

"David Rossi, Writer, retired Marine who happens to also be very annoyed to be back here," the Italian huffed.

"You've been here before?" the nerdy kid who went by the name of Spencer Reid asked.

"I was a founding member of the BAU," Dave told him in a rather short tone.

"Any idea why we're here then?" the very colorful blond asked.

"Possibly," was all the reply Rossi gave as he leaned back in his chair.

"Who are you all?" Aaron asked as he looked around at the odd group.

"Oh! I'm Penelope Garcia! I'm a Hacker," the bright blond jumped in.

"Derek Morgan, I work construction," the muscular man next to her cut in.

"I'm Spencer Reid, I don't have a job I'm currently working on my fourth PhD," the young nerdy looking man said.

"Jennifer Jareau, Media Correspondent for the local police," the smaller blond told them.

"I guess that leaves me," the black haired woman said with an amused smirk. "Emily Prentiss, Agent with the CIA."

"Not anymore Miss. Prentiss. You all work for the FBI now," Strauss told them as she walked into the room.

"Excuse me _Erin_ but I retired and I intend to stay retired," Dave argued.

"David we both know that the government is never going to let this group continue like nothing's different," Erin snarked right back at him. She turned back to the group everyone now noticing the files in her hands, " Aaron Hotchner, a shapeshifter, I'm sure that comes in handy when getting information to back your case up and Derek Morgan Invincibility and Super Strength sure are handy in the construction business. Oh and Miss. Garcia I'm sure the ability to manipulate Electronics and Technopathy help a lot in your chosen field."

Everyone just stared at her with a mix of fear and hatred as she continued, " Mrs. Jareau, I'm sure Invisibility and Intangibility help to make those pesky unwanted stories go away that the news likes to release during investigations. Dr. Reid your high IQ and Telepathy sure are a lethal combination on a college campus I'm sure. And Agent Prentiss we both know that Telekinesis has helped you during several CIA missions."

"What about Rossi there," Aaron now asked her in anger.

"David…" Erin prompted the now seething man but he didn't say a word. "Precognition and he can Freeze Time," she informed them.

Penelope scooted a little closer to Derek feeling more safe by him than anywhere near the mean lady who dragged them all in here. The rest of the group didn't know but Derek and her had known each other for a few months now. He had quickly become her best friend after they both figured out they had superpowers. They had met at a coffee shop in May and he had approached her. They met there now everyday during his lunch break and well she practically lived there considering it was her favorite place to hack from.

"Why are we all here?" Derek asked just as pissed off about everything as Rossi and Hotch seemed.

"This group has been chosen to form the new BAU Alpha Team. You won't be tracking down regular serial killers though, you'll be stopping killers and criminals with supernatural abilities," she explained to them.

"And if we refuse?" Derek asked having guessed what everyone was thinking.

"You can't," was the only answer she gave them before dropping the files on the table and leaving.

The files they discovered were their assignments within the team and so each of them grabbed their own and began to read. Aaron Hotchner was to be Alpha Team's Unit Chief, David Rossi was to be the Senior Supervisory Special Agent in charge, J.J. was to be the team's media liaison, with Penelope as the team's Technical Analyst, everyone else was just a Supervisory Special Agent.

Penelope, David, Aaron, and J.J. all received their own offices as their jobs required it. Everyone else on the other hand had desks in the bull pin with the other agents in the BAU.

Hotch set down his file and looked around the room, "Alright, everyone go home, we start fresh tomorrow."

With that most of the new team was out the door with only Penelope and Derek taking their time to leave.

"You up for a trip to the coffee shop baby girl?" Derek asked as they made their was down to the bull pin and towards the elevators.

"Do I live off of Unicorns and happiness my prince?" Penelope replied.

"Yes mamma, you sure do," Derek replied with a smile as they got in the elevator and headed to their favorite hangout. The coffee shop was the perfect place to destress after a long day and Derek needed a quiet place to call his boss to tell him he quite anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope and Derek ended up meeting at the elevators the next morning with a very grumpy looking Rossi already there.

"Rough night?" Derek asked the older man.

"Do you know what it's like to know exactly how something is going to turn out before it happens? And there isn't anything you can do about it?" Dave asked him a little pissed off.

"No," Penelope replied softly.

"Well let's just say that unless my abilities are jacked up, this case isn't going to end well," Rossi warned as they all piled into the elevator.

"Is it possible we could change the outcome?" Pen asked the Italian.

"Maybe," he sighed sadly.

Penelope was glad Derek didn't have that ability, she'd hate to see him so depressed all the time. She felt bad for Dave, he knew things they didn't know about the terrible and sometimes wonderful future. While the rest of them could live in ignorance he sadly could not.

As they got off the elevator Derek walked with her to her bat cave, "Almost feel bad for the guy but I guess there's a downside to everyone's abilities."

"Maybe take it easy on him when he's grumpy Derek. Seems like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders," Pen suggested to her best friend.

"Alright pretty lady but only because you asked nicely," he joked.

"Oh my statues god of chocolate thunder, I've got even better ways of getting you to obey my every command," she flirted with him.

"Behave yourself baby girl, don't need to get fired on the first day," Morgan warned her teasingly.

"Yes my sweet prince," Pen giggled before opening the door to her office.

"I would say coffee place for lunch but if Rossi's right then we have a case," Derek smiled as he walked away.

"I expect a lunch call still!" she yelled after him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Derek yelled back before heading to the bull pin.

Penelope sighed as she watched him leave thinking about how true the statement was when she said he was a god. Derek Morgan was a god among men and Penelope was falling hard for him.

Over in the bull pin Rossi had been right, there was a case and J.J. came to corral them all into the round table room for a briefing on it.

"Alright, It seems that we have a shapeshifter in Arizona causing some chaos. The shifter is changing into the husband of a woman, acting like he came home early, before stabbing them to death and leaving the kids scared and hiding in their room," J.J. informed the group as everyone opened the files that had been placed in front of them.

"Since it's a shapeshifter it'll be harder to pin down who the unsub is," Aaron added in.

"You don't say…" Rossi commented sarcastically before flinching and placing his head in his hands.

"You alright Rossi?" Derek asked now concerned.

"He's having a flash forward. Unlike what most people assume about the ability it's extremely painful and the glimpses of the future he receives can in fact change based on decisions made in the present time. So someone must have made a different decision that changed the outcome of the future, though what I'm not sure," Spencer raddled off as Rossi lifted his now sweaty face from his hands looking pale as well.

"Reid's right, something changed and it's not good. I thought the outcome of this case was bad before but I was wrong," Rossi explained though his heavy breathing made that hard.

"What changed Rossi?" Derek asked now more worried.

"Unsub decided to start killing both parents, saw him change into their kid and murder them," he informed everyone as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Looks like we don't have much time then, Wheels up in 20," Hotch instructed as everyone but Rossi stood to leave.

Derek left to go see Garcia before they left, his go bag was already packed and ready to go. Once he reached her office he knocked quickly before walking in.

"Hey baby girl, we're heading out in twenty," Derek told her as he walked to where she was sitting at her computer.

"I will miss you, you beautiful Behavioral Analyst ," she told his as she looked up from her screen.

"I'll call around lunch time every day I'm gone," Derek promised her. There was something about Penelope, he just couldn't go long without hearing her talk.

"Oh, wait before you go give this to Rossi, I called a friend and they brought it up. Should help with the whole my brain feels like it's gonna explode thing he has going on," she told him as she handed him a gold cross necklace. All Morgan did was raise an eyebrow at it in question as he held it out for examination.

"It's charmed sweet cakes, I figured he'll like the cross more so she put a charm on that one. It won't stop his "visions" but it should stop the pain," Penelope explained as she quickly shooed Derek from her layer.

"Roger that Pen," Derek nodded as he headed to get his go bag before leaving for the jet.

Once they got on the jet Derek approached Dave with the necklace in hand.

"Hey Rossi," Morgan said trying to gain the Italian's attention.

"What?" Dave asked as he opened his eyes from where he was laying on the couch on the jet.

"Penelope said this might help with the pain you get from your visions. It's a charmed necklace or something I guess," Morgan said with a shrug before handing the man the cross.

Rossi studied the cross with a frown before looking up, "How did she get one of these? They're extremely rare and I've spent most of my life looking for one with no success."

"She said a friend charmed it for her," Derek told him.

"Tell her I'm grateful," Rossi asked as he visibly relaxed after placing the cross around his neck.

"I will," Derek promised before heading back to his seat to discuss the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Not too many hours later and the team was on their way to the local precinct in Page, Arizona. Derek was driving the first SUV with Rossi riding shotgun and J.J. in the back. It was almost lunch time by now so Derek decided to call Pen really quick.

"Your friendly neighborhood Orical of all things knowable and unknowable at your service," Garcia happily answered.

"Hey baby girl, just checking in on you," Derek said as he heard her giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Oh you remembered me," she told him happily.

"Like I could ever forget you," Derek chided. "Hey while we're talking, I'm going to put you on speaker. Could you tell us what you've got so far on the victims?"

"Victim number one is a stay at home mom by the name of Janice Brown. She has two children James and Allen who both go to the local middle school. Her husband was away on a business trip to Alaska of all places when she was murdered in there home. Janice was stabbed twenty six times before our evil little shapeshifter decided they were done. Our second victim is much of the same actually except her husband was in Indianapolis, Indiana for business. Megan Rose and her husband have a daughter by the name of Ellie who goes to the same middle school as the boys."

"That's a lot of overlap on victims Garcia but does anything stand out?" Rossi asked her. There had to be something a bit more unique between the victims that caught the Unsub's attention.

"Unfortunately it's a small town so everyone is connected to everyone my Italian Prince," Garcia informed them as Dave smirked.

"Alright, thank you mamma. We'll call again if we've got something for you," Derek said before hanging up.

"Stay at home moms seems to be his type," Morgan thought out loud.

"We have to remember though that there are two victims in every one of these murders. So really it's stay at home moms and dads out on business," J.J. corrected him.

"Right, send Garcia the criteria and see if she can't narrow down a list of possible victims. It's also possible that the Unsub we're looking for had a stay at home mom and a father always away on business," Rossi put in.

"I don't know it feels like he's reenacting something that happened to him. Maybe his father came home early and murdered his mother," Morgan suggested.

"Could be but let's talk more at the police station with the rest of the team."

Not too long after and they were at the station in a conference room, with the murder board all set up. The team were currently discussing possible motives and reasons for the shapeshifter to want to murder the parents. What was it about each family that caught this shapeshifter's attention causing him to feel the need to murder them.

"All shapeshifters are in a registered database at birth," Reid explained to Garcia who was video chatting on the laptop.

"Unless they came into it like Hotch," Emily cut in.

"It took me 50 years to come into mine," Rossi put in. He came into his abilities only two years ago and it had been the weirdest thing to happen to him. Of course it had also been the most painful as well because he realized it after a rather bad flash foreword. Let's just say a four day migraine was not how he'd imagined finding out he had abilities, not that he imagined having them to begin with that is.

"Exactly. The point is Hotch and I aren't registered because we came into our abilities later in life. It's the same reason Rossi isn't registered under any of his abilities and J.J. and you aren't either," Emily explained to him.

"I am though!" Penelope explained happily.

"And so am I," Reid added.

"Okay so what if this unsub is registered? Have we looked into if the victim's children have abilities?" Derek asked Penelope.

"Hold on one moment and… oh."

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch now asked.

"Each of the victims children are young shapeshifters," Penelope informed them all. Which was strange because that many shapeshifters in such a small area was a rare thing. Usually they lived in large cities with more people to be able to shift into.

"Garcia can you look into cases from around thirty years ago that are similar to what happened here?" Rossi asked her.

"I sure can and I will get right back to you," she said before hanging up.

"Okay so we're dealing with a guy who as a child was a registered shapeshifter," Derek thought out loud.

"He must have watched his father kill his mother after coming home early one day," Spence added.

"No, what if the father didn't kill the mother…" Hotch inquired. "What if he killed his parents?"

"Could be possible and it would explain Rossi's most recent flash forward," J.J. added.

"We'll know more as the investigation progresses. In the meantime Morgan and Prentiss I want you to visit the crime scenes, Dave you and Reid go visit the morgue. J.J., I want you to put out a statement to the press and then meet me back here to talk with the victim's families," Hotch ordered as everyone rose to leave.

At the crime scene, Derek and Prentiss surveyed the mess of blood in the master bedroom.

"So he kills the mothers in their bedroom… why?" Emily wondered aloud.

"She's isolated, the kids are out of sight even if they can still hear he screaming," Morgan said as he walked around.

"So the unsub doesn't want the kids to see what he's doing."

"Or he doesn't care about the kids at all. This is about inflicting maximum pain on the parents not the children," Derek explained.

"Then why not hurt the kids? Hurting them would cause maximum pain," Emily countered.

"Maybe that's where he draws the line though… hurting the kids," Morgan suggested.

"What if he has children of his own. That would explain why he never physically harms the kids because they remind him of his kids and himself."

"Could be. I'll have Garcia narrow down the list to parents who are shapeshifters as well."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Garcia, how's the research going?" Derek called the following day on his lunch break. He had been missing her a lot, in the last few months she had become his ray of sunshine. The woman was a goddess and one of the smartest women he knew.

"I have it narrowed down to three possible people but one sticks out in particular. So gather the troops my love because I've got a show and tell all set up," Penelope flirted.

"Alright sweetness, I'll call you when I've got everyone," Derek agreed before hanging up with her. It took another twenty minutes but eventually Derek corralled everyone into the conference room. Rossi sat at the head of the table across from Hotch, Spencer was to Dave's left while Derek was on his right. Next to Derek was Emily and J.J. sat next to Spencer across the table.

"Greetings, all - your herald bears tidings!" Penelope greeted them all over the speaker on Morgan's phone.

"What have you got Garcia?" Spencer asked as they all looked at their tablets.

"We have thirty two year old Jason Nash who has been a very bad boy recently. Mr. Nash has been in and out of prison since he was twenty two. His father and mother were both murdered while ten year old Jason was home but police could never prove he had done it. His father had beat both him and his mother up until the unfortunate incident with his business trips to infidelity being their only relief from the man. Police believe that Jason's father came home early from a "trip" and began beating on Jason and when yet again his mother didn't stop it… the boy snapped stabbing his father thirty three times and his mother twenty six times. Police could never prove it because neighbors had said there was a strange man walking near the house around the same time. Jason always claimed he was innocent as well and with no real evidence against him they couldn't charge him."

"Garcia, did the police every find the murder weapon?" Emily asked swiping through the files.

"No, no murder weapon was ever found."

"Do we know where Jason is now?" Rossi asked.

"I'm sending you his work and home address," Penelope told them before hanging up.

"Look at this they're both in the middle of the comfort zone…" Spence pointed out.

"Alright let's go. Derek I want you, Dave, J.J. to take his home. Emily, Reid and I will take his work address," Hotch ordered as they left the precinct.

Derek drove as they made their way to the unsubs home in Page, Arizona. It was a quiet drive having already formulated a take down plan before heading out. J.J. was to enter the home first, her ability to stay invisible and walk through walls giving them the ability to figure out where the unsub was and how dangerous he could possibly be. Next up would be Morgan with Dave at his heals as they went inside, J.J. covering the back entrance still invisible. Once they spotted the unsub Rossi would freeze time walk over disarm and arrest the man before allowing time to resume. The guy would never know what hit him when they got there.

They arrived at the little two story home not much later and put their plan into action. There would be no local police there to assist them because most were mortal and would turn on each other the second the shapeshifter changed.

J.J. approached the house quietly now nothing more than an invisible entity as she went through the first wall.

"I'm in," she whispered into the mic.

"Roger that. Keep your head down kiddo," Rossi replied.

J. made her way from room to room and finally down to the basement where she found the unsub waiting on a couch.

"I know you're there agent," Jason said into the nothingness.

J.J. quickly signaled Morgan with a silent alert that they needed to enter with extreme caution.

"I know about your little team Agent Jareau. The FBI's Alpha Team. The name's a little anticlimactic don't you think? What about Ghost Riders or Phantom Team?" Nash called into the seemingly empty room.

Meanwhile outside Dave was getting bored and just like that, time froze where it was. Dave walked casually into the house, with a pair of handcuffs dangling from his fingers, and down to the basement. He briefly ran into a still invisible J.J. before forcing the young shapeshifter to stand still frozen and place the handcuffs on him. As soon as they were clicked into place time resumed and J.J. showed herself to the both of them looking a little shocked.

"Agent Rossi! So nice of you to join us! We were just discussing your rather terrible team name," Jason said happily. A little too happily as far as Dave was concerned, the guy had to have been up to something.

A few seconds after time had resumed and Morgan was through the front door and at the steps to the basement a disapproving look on his face as he watched them.

"What?" Dave asked him with an equally annoyed scowl on his face.

"We were supposed to go in together Dave," Morgan said in a huff.

"Well I figured I'd save us some time," Rossi explained innocently right before a flash forward hit him and J.J. had to catch the man while Morgan grabbed Nash.

"That's unfortunate," Jason said with a pitying shake of his head.

Dave opened his eyes after a moment and whipped the sweat off his face. Looks like this wasn't exactly over even if they had managed to get their man pretty quickly.

"You good Rossi? Thought that necklace was supposed to help?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine and it did help. Pain was a dull throb compared to the migraine I used to get," Dave explained.

"Let's go," J.J. suggested as they lead the Unsub out of the house and into the back of an awaiting police cruiser.

"Was it just me or did it seem like he wanted to get caught?" Derek asked the other two on the drive back to the station.

"He did, I told Hotch to keep an eye on him and let him know our guy knew a little too much about us and the team," J.J. informed them.


	5. Chapter 5

The case was over just as fast as it had started and Derek was back home before he knew it. No need for his freakish strength really or much else really, but it bothered him and J.J. that their unsub knew who the team really was. Rossi on the other hand just chalked it up to the guy being crazy since he hadn't gotten another vision yet, he figured things were fine. It had taken the older man a few times before he realized his visions only predicted terrible things so he figured the case was over. Or so he thought…

"Hey baby girl!" Derek said cheerfully as the team got off the elevator and arrived home from Arizona. It had been a long flight and Derek along with a few others on the team were still unsure about this case being over already. The strange things J.J. said he had been talking about had thrown everyone off but Derek most of all. He wasn't one for unfinished business but at the same time he did get to come home to Penelope and all her sunshine that made his day. He smiled as he watched her come rushing towards him like a Goddess.

"Hey there Derek!" she replied equally cheerfully as she hugged him. "How did the case go?"

"We caught the guy...but I can't help but feel like this isn't over yet," he explained to her. Really it was less of a feeling and more of a gut wrenching anxiety that this case was not actually over yet. The man knew them, the slimy bastard knew quite a bit about them and it spooked Morgan.

"What makes you say that?" Penelope asked now serious as she watched him.

"He knew who we were and not just our names but this team."

"Has Rossi had another-" she was cut off by a howl of pain before the sound of someone hitting the ground reached their ears.

Derek took off at a sprint towards the bullpen with Penelope not far behind. Before they were even through the glass doors both agents could see Dave collapsed on the ground writhing in pain. Spencer was next to him unsure, for once, of what to do his own skin now pale at the sight. Emily was standing near by with J.J. at her side the blond's hands over her mouth in shock. Hotch sat next to his friend on the floor fear written on his face for the first time ever.

"What's going on?!" Morgan asked once they had gotten closer.

"Ah-ah make it stop...please!" Dave cried out on the floor his eyes wide open but unseeing as he was still deep in whatever hellish future was coming to them.

"I don't know, he's having a vision but I've never seen him in this much pain before!" their Unit Chief told him as he watched Dave continue to wither in pain. Dave kept grabbing at his head to a point where he almost started ripping his hair out and scratching himself his brain and skull feeling like it was going to explode. Tears were now streaming down the older man's cheeks as he suddenly went still, his body slumping completely.

"Garcia I thought you said that necklace would stop the pain?" Derek asked as he turned around in her arms to face her. She had been clinging to him from behind in fear as she had watched Rossi.

"The vision must have been so big it over road or even destroyed it…" she whispered tearfully as she continued to stare at Rossi's unmoving body. "Is he…?" she choked out a sob as she asked what they were all thinking.

Hotch immediately checked on his friend and sat back in relief the moment he knew he was still alive. His face was slightly bleeding from the self inflicted wounds there and there was blood trickling from his mouth from when he'd bitten his tongue but otherwise he was okay. The only real question was, now what?

"He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. He gets migraines after even small episodes," Aaron explained quietly. He had just inadvertently revealed that Rossi and He had known each other prior to this team but that didn't matter now.

"Derek you could carry him up to his office, I'll go make some tea and get some heavy duty Ibuprofen to help with the pain," Penelope told him once she realized one of her ducklings was hurting bad. "Derek make sure all the lights are off in his office and his blinds are shut, any light at all is going to feel like hell. I'll get a pillow and a blanket for him and the other stuff before meeting you up there," she finished.

Derek just nodded his head as he stared at the strong woman in front of him in awe. She was, like he said before, a Goddess among men and damn if he wasn't happy to be with her. Be with her? He questioned… he'd have to ask her later about that but first, Dave.

Derek parted with Penelope, who ran off to gather her supplies, and walked over gently picking up the unconscious Italian and carefully walking up the stairs. Derek placed Dave carefully on the couch where he watched the man curled up in the fetal position his brow covered in sweat and furrowed in pain but this time not from a vision. At least he was just asleep now, that was some improvement Derek thought as he closed the blinds plunging the office into darkness.

Penelope arrived a few minutes later with her arms full of the things she had mentioned she was leaving to gather. Derek quickly took the tea and pills from her hands and set them on the coffee table next to Dave for when he woke up.

While Derek was taking care of that she gently lifted Rossi's head and placed the soft pillow under him and the blanket over him before tucking her favorite unicorn stuffed animal under his arm. The last one caused Derek to raise an eyebrow as he looked from the now slightly less manly looking Dave to his girl.

"I find having a friend there when I'm feeling sick helps," she defended herself.

"I didn't say anything Penelope," Derek said as he threw his hands up in surrender.

"I know," she sighed as she watched Dave with some concern for a moment more before both her and Derek left his office. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He's a tough guy. He'll be fine," Morgan assured her.

"I could use coffee," she sighed once more, a little sad that her new friend was hurting.

"We could go back to my place and get some," Derek suggested a little hopeful that she'd say yes.

"How about instead of coffee you cook me dinner tonight," she countered a spark back in her eyes.

"Deal, it'll be ready by eight," he said with a smile as he watched her smile back. "Hey Penelope… is this a...uh-"

"Date?" she cut him off as she smiled wider. "Only if you want it to be Derek."

"I do."

"So do I."


	6. Chapter 6

Dave woke up feeling extremely nauseous and immediately vomited into the trash can next to him. A gentle hand landed on his back rubbing it lightly to try to calm him down as he lay his head on the side of the can. His body was half off the couch, the blanket now falling off him as his head pounded. Whoever was next to him kept rubbing his back without a word as he took some deep breaths. Once he was sure he wouldn't get sick again he heaved the top half of his body back on the couch. Erin sat on his coffee table watching him sadly as she silently handed him pills and a water to help with the pain. He quickly downed both without a word and he silently slid down the couch so his head was back on the pillow. Dave pulled up the blanket with a shiver and noticed Penelope's unicorn on the table next to Erin making him smile despite the pain he was in.

Rossi stared at her for a long moment and it took everything for her not to brush his sweat caked hair out of his face. They had a lot of history and while most was good some wasn't and that small portion dictated their relationship now.

"Why are you here Erin?" he asked her flinching at the sound of his own voice. Too loud, everything is too loud, he thought.

"I'm here because I know you and I know you won't take care of yourself when you're sick or hurt," she explained quietly.

"Where's the team," he asked as he rolled on to his back and shut his eyes.

"At home, I believe Morgan and Garcia are on a date though," she told him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her tiredly. Morgan and Garcia. Yeah I could see that. He thought as he draped his arm over his face to block out any remaining light.

"I overheard them make plans for it."

"You going to lecture them?"

"No, I've upended their lives enough for now," she conceded with a sigh.

"Good, you need something like what they have when doing this job. Otherwise it just… tears you apart," he replied trailing off in thought. Morgan and Garcia would do well together; she made him less serious and he focused her. Unlike how Erin and him turned out he thought with a sigh.

"I won't let it destroy you like it almost did last time. David if you need a break, I'll give you a break but this team needs someone who knows what they're doing to lead it."

"Can we go home? I have black out curtains that would work much better than this," he asked her, his voice muffled from his arm.

"Keep your eyes closed and I'll lead you to the car," Erin directed him. She gently took him arm and helped him to his feet steadying him when he got dizzy. "We are going to have to talk about the vision you had when you're up to it."

"I know but… later, please," he told her a pained whine in his voice that she rarely heard.

"Alright, later," Erin agreed as they slowly made their way out of the building only stopping every once in a while when he got dizzy. Once they arrived back at Dave's home she helped him up the stairs to his bedroom and into bed. After that she closed the blinds and saw he had fallen asleep. Erin just sighed and brushed his hair from his face before pulling up a chair and moving his trash can closer to him.

Meanwhile, at Morgan's home across the city Garcia was just arriving.

"Hello lovely," Derek greeted her as he opened the door.

"Hello handsome," she giggled as she walked into the apartment.

"How's Rossi doing?" he asked knowing she'd gone to check on him one more time before heading over.

"Gone home. Watched Strauss guide him to the parking garage and drive away while he slept in the passenger seat," she informed him.

"You think they're together?" Derek asked now wondering that himself. It had seemed like they hated each other when he first saw them but then again Rossi was pissed about being back. He could've just been mad at her for that and they could've still been together.

"I think they were at one point and that they might eventually get back together but tonight is about us," she told him.

"Yes it is sweet lady," Derek agreed as he led her to the kitchen table already set up with their dinner. Tonight they would be eating Spaghetti Carbonara with tofu because Pen was a vegetarian and Derek respected that. Granted he loved his red meat but for her he would be a vegetarian for a meal.

"Awe Derek this looks so romantic," she said with a bright smile. The table had a colorful arrangement of flowers in the middle of it that Derek moved to the counter. He pulled out a chair for her as she sat down before taking his own seat.

Their dinner was great and it didn't take long to finish. Conversation ranged from work to the Tank Girl movie she loved so much. It was a wonderful evening and after much persuading Pen convinced Derek to watch her favorite movie with her. Derek was okay with any excuse that allowed him to hold her in his arms for any length of time.

"This is nice," she said as they settled down to watch the movie on Amazon Video. Derek has a smart tv so she signed into her account and pulled the movie up easily. The movie was about an hour and 44 minutes long so they had plenty of time to snuggle.

Derek enjoyed the feel of her head on his shoulder as she avidly talked him through each scene explaining what was going on as the movie played. She made him laugh sometimes at how worked up she got over a certain character or a certain scene.

Back at Dave's mansion, Erin woke to the sound of him wrenching into the trash next to the bed. She sighed and sat next to him rubbing his back to try and calm him down. After a few minutes he laid back down and closed his eyes. She went to move back to the chair she was in when his voice stopped her.

"Don't please," he pleaded with her.

"What do you want David?"

"Can you...can you just lay here with me?" he asked softly.

Erin looked at him for a long moment, he looked miserable. He may seem like a tough unmoving force but when he got sick or in this case had a migraine he was the opposite. She used to always hold him at night while he slept and it seemed to comfort him.

"Okay," she relented as she kicked her shoes off and climbed in next to him. Erin immediately pulled Dave's large frame to her and let him rest his head on her chest. She started slowly running her fingers through his graying hair and sighed.

"Thank you," he said groggily.

She just smiled and kissed his head in response.

Over at Derek's, Penelope had fallen asleep about thirty minutes into the movie that was two hours ago and Derek didn't want to move at all. Her head was on his chest as her arm draped over his midsection. Derek slowly fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and he was more content then than he had been in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Rossi woke to the smell of coffee and a slight headache the next morning. The worst of it was over he thought as he got out of his bed. He was still in his clothes from yesterday minus his suit jacket and Italian leather boots. His dress shirt was wrinkled and cold from sweating all night. He needed a shower and some pain killers before heading downstairs.

Erin was down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and some toast ready for when Dave got up. She had a second cup of coffee already made for herself and had eaten an omelet for breakfast. She could hear the shower going upstairs and grabbed the ibuprofen from the cabinet placing it next to his coffee.

Erin leaned against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. She hoped he was feeling slightly better today because they were definitely going to have to discuss what he saw yesterday.

After about a half hour under the warm spray of water Dave got out and dried off changing into fresh clothes. His stomach growled reminding him that whatever he had eaten yesterday hadn't stayed down. Rossi hoped Erin had made breakfast because by the time he got down the stairs he had to sit down for a moment.

When he didn't appear after she heard him coming down from the master bedroom she made her way to the stairs. He was sitting at the bottom with his face in his hands.

"David," she called out to him.

"Just got dizzy," was his only response as he removed his face from his hands and carefully stood. She grabbed his arm to support the rest of his trip to the kitchen where he sat at the island his breakfast and coffee already there.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now eat before you pass out," Erin instructed and watched as he did so without argument. He took his pain meds and then started in on his toast quickly there after.

"So I suppose we should talk about it…" he said as he started drinking his coffee.

"David you where practically ripping your own hair out according to Hotchner and those scratches on your face," Erin told him worried.

"I know," he sighed as he placed his mug on the counter.

"What happened?"

"Nothing good," he said running his fingers through his hair. "There's a building collapse. The team gets trapped inside, and some of us don't make it out alive. What I got from it was that Nash escaped from prison somehow and hooked up with a buddy. The man has a weird fixation on this team and we still don't know why."

"What do you mean some of us don't make it out alive?" She asked now more worried.

"I die Erin," he told her point blank. " I pushed Hotch out of the way of a beam and it killed me but not instantly. I drown in my own blood, slowly and painfully and there's not a damn thing he can do to help because it's too heavy to lift. Morgan can't help because he's trying to dig Penelope out from under rubble. The beam crushed my spine paralyzing me from the waist down and tearing a hole in my lung at the same time. I'm going to die and I may know how but I don't know when. This could happen today, tomorrow, next week, next month, or even years from now but it will happen."

"Dave…" she didn't really know how to respond to that. She couldn't tell him it'll be okay and that they'll stop it because so far every fast forward he's had has managed to come true. Including their break up…

"I'm sorry Erin but it's true. Don't worry, the rest of the team survives but I'm the casualty in this one."

"David I am going to worry because despite what you may think I care about you and that's not going to change," she told him disapprovingly.

Without thinking she came up behind Dave and hugged him, resting her face in the crook of his neck. She missed the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body heat. He immediately held her arms to him and hugged her back.

"I miss you," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I missed you too David."

Over at Derek's, Penelope was waking up to her pillow moving and smiled. She liked this pillow quite a lot especially since it went by the name Derek.

"Morning beautiful," Derek greeted her, his voice low and raspy from lack of use.

"Good morning Derek," she replied with a soft smile as she snuggled closer.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her to him enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She was a thing of beauty and Derek would be damned if he let her get away. She was his one and only he was so sure of it.

"Coffee?" she said as she lifted her head to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Coffee," he said in agreement but neither moved for a few minutes.

Eventually Pen got up and headed for the bathroom while Derek walked to his kitchen to make two cups of coffee. When she came out it was ready and so was some breakfast.

"Now it's not the café but I hope it works," Derek said teasingly as he slid her cup to her with a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thank you mon amour," she said sweetly.

"Any time."

"So...we don't have work today," she pointed out.

"We could get changed, go for a walk, and go to the café for lunch," Derek suggested.

"That's a long walk," she said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sure we'll find some shops to stop and look around while we're on our walk."

"Careful Derek. You mention shopping and we'll never make it to the café."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Derek replied with a smile.

"That's up for debate," Pen returned.

"How about we do some shopping and still go to the café," he suggested.

"Deal."

Back at Rossi's, Erin and him were taking care of breakfast and putting dishes away.

"What are we going to do about the vision?" Dave asked as he placed the last plate in its spot.

"I'll warn the team and put Nash in solitary confinement under lock and key," Erin told him.

"You think it'll work?" he asked, sounding less self assured than he had hoped.

"Dave," Erin said turning to him and placing a steady hand on his chest. "I will not let you die."

"You might not have a choice," he said in a whisper.

"What aren't you telling me about this vision," she asked concerned.

Rossi sighed sadly not looking at her, "I didn't push Hotch out of the way."

"What?"

"I didn't push Hotch out of the way."

"Who did you then?"

"You."

Meanwhile, Derek and Pen where exploring the shops in downtown D.C. stealing kisses and glances. Penelope already had two of her five bag limit that Derek gave her. They had decided to continue their shopping spree later but so they weren't carrying a hundred bags into the tiny shop, there was a limit.

"This has been wonderful," Pen said as they sat down with their coffees and her bags.

"Yeah it has," Derek agreed.

"How do you think Rossi's doing?"

"He's a tough guy I'm sure he's fine and if Erin and him are as serious or at least we're as serious as we think she's probably babying him," Derek said with a laugh.

"Derek Morgan, he is hurt and lord knows what that vision was about. I think he deserves a bit of babying," she told him.

"Alright mamma I concede," Derek said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Now handsome, I say we finish this, go shopping some more and then head back to my place," Penelope offered.

"Deal."

With that they finished their coffee and headed out accumulating more shopping bags before heading back to Pen's house. Once there she separated out the bags and put away the things she bought for herself. They spent the rest of the day drinking wine and talking about everything and anything they could.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday morning, everyone was back in the office including Rossi, although he was rather reluctant. Strauss had them all in the round table room so Dave could tell them about the vision, minus the fact that he dies of course.

"Agent Rossi…" Erin prompted trying to stay professional after the weekend they'd had. Nothing had necessarily happened but she didn't want the team to get involved.

Rossi sighed and stood from his spot at the table, "There's a building collapse. The team gets trapped inside. What I got from it was that Nash escaped from prison somehow and hooked up with a buddy. The man has a weird fixation on this team and we still don't know why."

"There has to be more to it than that. You were practically ripping your hair out Rossi," Derek prodded.

"Yeah, I mean that can't be all," Emily agreed.

"It _is_ all," Dave pushed back.

"Technically it could be all but the likelihood of it actually being all is low," Spencer commented.

"Come on Rossi what is it?" Derek asked again.

"What else is going to happen, Dave?" Aaron asked as well.

"I die!" Dave shouted to shut everyone up. It went deadly silent, "I fucking die. A beam falls and crushes me and I drown in my own blood, okay?! Is that enough for you people?"

Without another word Rossi storms out and the team just stares in shock.

"Smooth," was all Erin said before she went after him.

"Derek," Pen said to get his attention.

"Yes."

"That wasn't very nice of us," she said sadly.

"I know."

"What now?" J.J. asked Hotch while they all stared at the door Rossi had just vanished through.

"Now we make sure Dave doesn't die," he said more determined than ever. "Emily, call the prison and put Nash in solitary confinement. Penelope, look up all know associates of Nash. J.J., inform the local police to be on the lookout for a man possibly trying to escape prison. Everyone else I want digging back into that case and going over everything."

In Rossi's office, Erin was trying to calm him down a bit. He was pissed off and worked up the way he only got when something was seriously bothering him.

"David, I will not let you die," she promised.

"You may not have a choice Erin! Don't you get it? They always come true! Always!"

"Well this one won't!" She yelled back. "Look I know you're scared and I know you'll never admit that you are but I will not let you die," she told him lowering her voice.

Dave didn't say anything and instead just sat on the edge of his desk staring at her.

"I won't let you die," Erin told him before pulling her big tough Italian into a hug. "I won't."

He pulled her into his chest holding her tight as he stood up. He was never going to let this woman go again.

Meanwhile, in Penelope's layer she couldn't get her mind off of Derek. Her ability's where on autopilot finding what she needed while she thought about their date and day out together. It was wonderful and she hoped they would do it again. Remembering the danger still threatening her new family Penelope refocused on what she was doing.

Nash, Penelope discovered, didn't have many friends at all, it was kind of sad really. Which meant one of two things; either his old high school buddy was a psychopathic bomber or he's going to enlist the help of a prison friend he makes. The prison friend was more likely since his high school buddy was a lawyer for the family courts in New Mexico.

As soon as Pen figured that out she started narrowing down possible suspects at the prison. There were over 400 inmates at the Prison Nash had been sent to, 20 in his cell block and 5 next to or in the same cell as he was. Taking that information Pen got the names of the 5 possible suspects and started looking into their pasts. One inmate jumped out in particular, a man by the name of Vincent Passalaqua. He was put away on explosive charges, no pun intended. With this new information she called Hotch to let him know they had their possible accomplice.

"Why does he have a fixation on this team?" Derek wondered aloud back at the bull pin.

"Because he's crazy?" J.J. suggested with a shrug.

"No if you think about it Derek is right. This team was _just_ formed and there was _zero_ PR done. No one was supposed to know this team existed so how did Nash?" Emily countered.

"How _did _he know?" Spencer also wondered.

"Inside job?" Emily suggested.

"Could be but then why choose Nash as your pawn?" J.J. asked.

"Might have ran into the kid on a case, noticed how disturbed he was and decided to use him once he gained his trust," Derek said.

"Could be but this seems like the work of a mole higher up in the food chain," Emily pointed out sending a direct look to Rossi's office.

"You don't think Strauss did this, do you?" Spencer asked now concerned.

"Probably not but you never know," Emily replied with a shrug.

"Someone does _not _like the idea of this team."

"Could it be the director?" Spencer wondered aloud.

"I doubt it since he's the one who approved it in the first place," Emily pointed out.

"Damn, who could it be?" Derek questioned.

"No idea," Hotch interrupted as he walked down from his office. "But we better find out soon."

Back in Rossi's office, they were still hugging each other tightly almost afraid to let go.

"Bella," came David's muffled voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he told her.

"I know David. I love you too."

"Please don't leave me again…" he pleaded.

"I won't caro," she said as she ran her fingers through the short hair on the back of his head. Very few knew how much David Rossi feared being alone and Erin was one of those few. She hated the fight they'd had before breaking up and knew he'd probably taken it hard. It wasn't his fault really, she had overreacted and it had blown up into something it shouldn't have been.

Derek quietly entered Penelope's office with lunch in one hand and coffee in the other. J.J. had informed him that she hadn't gone for lunch yet so he ran out to their cafe and got her favorite things.

"Hey there beautiful," he called out to let her know he was there.

"Hey handsome!" she said turning away from her computers. A smile erupted on her face at the sight of coffee and lunch, "Derek! You didn't have to go out. I was just about to head down to the cafeteria."

"I wanted to. J.J. said you hadn't eaten so I decided to go get us both food so we could eat together," he told her as he placed her carry out container and coffee in front of her.

"You sweet man," Penelope commented as she pulled him into the chair next to her. She leaned in and he kissed her soft and sweet before they both turned to their food. He had gotten her the Mac and cheese with black beans and tempeh, while he got a ham and turkey sandwich for lunch.

"Good?" he asked after a few bites of his sandwich.

"Mmmmmm so good," Pen agreed with an expression of pure bliss. "I could live off this and their coffee."

"I'm glad you like it baby girl," Derek told her with a smile. God, did he want to see that look on her face for the rest of his life and be the reason for it. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever met both inside and out and made those bad days so worth it in the end. He was falling hard for one Penelope Garcia and he couldn't have cared less or embraced it more. She was his whole world at this point and he knew for a fact he'd do anything to protect her.

"How's your sandwich?" She asked as he finished off the last few bites.

"Really good actually. I don't know if they have a local place they get their ham and turkey form but it's better than most I've had," He told her with that smile still stuck to his face.

"I'm glad you like it. Sooo the team is probably staying late tonight…" Pen said trailing off in thought.

"Would you want to come home with me? Nothing has to happen but my place is closer and you'll get to get some sleep quicker than going back to your place," Derek explained.

"I would love to come sleep over at your place," she agree teasingly.

"Hey this isn't a slumber party!" he barked back jokingly.

"It's an adult slumber party!" She said cheerfully.

Derek just sighed and shook his head sadly with a smirk on his face. "For you woman; yes it is an adult slumber party."

"Yay!" She squealed before throwing her arms around Derek's neck and hugging him tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek and Pen, after finishing their food, stood to leave her lair only to find the door securely locked. The pass code used to get in and out had also been disabled which caused Penelope to start panicking.

"This is it, isn't it?! It's all happening right now and poor Rossi is going to die! Derek we can't let him die," Penelope freaked out.

"Baby girl I won't let anyone die, I promise," he said, trying to calm her down before using his strength to easily pry the door open. It was like prying open a can to him with not much of his incredible strength required to get them out.

"You my love are-"

An explosion rocked the building and before anyone could move for cover the entire floor came out from under them. Penelope and Derek disappeared, swallowed up by smoke and debris. In the bullpen there was a move to run by most before the floor swallowed them up. Emily, Spencer, and J.J. joining the others in the black hole caused by the explosion. Up in the offices Hotch barely stood from his desk when he suddenly felt the world toppling down. No one was there to see his body disappear into the smoke. Next door, Rossi got as far as a fearful look to Erin before they too were dropped into the abyss below as the roof above came down on them as well.

The whole of the fifth, sixth, and seventh floors was left as a gaping hole in the building. Dust choked the few survivors left as a hushed silence fell over the area. It was almost like the whole world was collectively holding its breath and waiting.

A body lay crushed under a desk struggling for air as another twitched under the mountain of rubble near what used to be the bullpen. Two more not far away lay almost on top of each other unconscious and unmoving. A little farther off a man lay, gargling blood under a beam, air betraying him as his eyes stare terrified at a woman not a few feet away unmoving. Not too much farther and a man lay curled protectively around the woman he was with, still breathing and unharmed.

Derek stood easily with Pen getting up a little more stiff and looked around at the disaster they had been thrown into. They could see parts of agents every few feet, some attached to a breathing form and others not so much. There was blood and dust and the air was almost unbreathable as they made their way over the rubble. Derek began to try to dig people out as Penelope checked her phone tearfully. She was hoping to be able to call for help as she watched her boyfriend pull a woman from the rubble.

"Derek…" she trailed off in a sob as she realized her phone was broken and everyone was probably dead.

The building shook slightly causing fear to go through them, it would collapse at any moment with the severe damage to the building's integrity.

"Get out now Penelope. I'm going to go get the others. If this building goes down I'm the only one who could survive it."

"What about Rossi," she said as more tears fell.

"He might already be dead but I'm not going to leave him behind, okay."

Penelope nodded and she left to find the stairs and get out, Derek headed in the other direction to what he hoped was the bullpen. He almost tripped a few times over broken rebar and piles of cement. There was shattered glass and pieces of people everywhere while he struggled forward to his friends. As he got closer he could just make out blond hair and a messenger bag under some rubble. Derek took off running, getting tripped up every few feet but getting there. He quickly started pulling pieces of the building off J.J. and Spencer, a strained groan coming from one or both of them.

"You guys okay?" he asked as they sat up. Reid immediately threw up and collapsed onto his side breathing hard. J.J. just sat there with her eyes squeezed shut trying to breath through the smoke as a small fire burned nearby.

"J.J. I need you to get Spence out of here, okay? He has a concussion, I know you're in pain but you've gotta be strong right now," Derek pleaded with the pale woman in front of him. Once she nodded in confirmation he took off for the other body a few feet away. It was Emily and she wasn't breathing, Derek immediately started CPR.

"Come on Em," he pleaded as he continued chest compressions. "Please Emily come back to us…"

It took three terrifying minutes before she started breathing again, her pulse weak but there. Derek looked around for help, anyone able to carry her out while he searched for the others. He spotted two dazed looking agents and called them over, with a nervous and slightly far away nod they agreed to help while Derek left in search of the others. Not six steps away Hotch lay still under his desk and Derek quickly lifted it off of him. Thankfully with the exception of broken ribs and an ankle he was okay, in a lot of pain granted but okay. Derek pointed him in the direction of safety right as the ground twenty feet away collapsed leaving a rather sizable hole in the floor.

A sob drew Derek's attention away from Hotch and he made his way to it. A set of Italian leather boots peaked out from under a beam as Derek carefully stepped over it. His gut knotted in fear for the truth he already knew as he saw Erin leaned up against it crying as she stared into Dave's unblinking gaze. He was too late… Rossi was gone. Rossi...the grumpy guy everyone looked to for advice had seen his own death before it happened and Derek couldn't stop it. Before he even really thought about it he yanked the beam up and tossed it to the side before going to the older man. His eyes lay open and unblinking and blood trickled out of his mouth. There was a gash on the side of his head, no longer bleeding not that Rossi felt it anymore anyway.

Carefully, oh so carefully Derek lifted Dave's broken and lifeless body into his arms, Erin tearfully standing as he too did. They silently made their exit, the only sound was that of broken pipes and Erin's heavy breathing. Derek without much thought closed Rossi's eyes and made his way down the emergency stairwell which stood silently untouched by the bomb.

Everyone outside the building turned and watched as three people exited noting that one lay unmoving in another's arms. The loud sirens all around did nothing to break the hush that had fallen on the world around them.

Penelope spotted Derek walking out with Erin in tow, the only thing stopping her from running to him, the sight of Rossi dead in his arms. She broke down there and then, big fitful sobs as she realized what must have happened. She hadn't known the man too long but for the time she got to know him he had always seemed to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. The only time she had seen him slightly at peace had been when Erin had taken him home. Their relationship had just been starting to mend and now it would never truly finish.

A kind firefighter laid a blanket over Pen's shoulders as she watched Derek set Rossi's body on a stretcher. The EMT's after checking for life sadly shook their heads and covered the body with a sheet placing a black tag around his neck first. Pen had a Green one around her neck, walking wounded is what it stood for while black was for the Morgue. Black meant you were either dead or injured to the point where they could only give you morphine to help ease your death. J.J. had a Yellow tag placed on her while Spence and Emily's were red, both were rushed to the hospital. Dave's tag was black and Penelope cried for that because they hadn't been able to help him. The last thing they had done was press him for details about his own death and that's not how Pen had wanted her last encounter with the man to go.

Derek slowly made his way to Penelope leaving Erin to grieve as she cried clinging to Rossi's body. Paramedics trying to get her to let go so they could check her out gave up after many failed attempts and left her alone.

Derek sat down next to Penelope and pulled her into his arms letting her cry. He had just broken his promise both to Rossi and the woman in his arms. Dave was gone and he couldn't help feeling personally responsible for it. He was going to kill Nash and his buddy for causing Rossi to die such a slow and excruciatingly painful death. The man had drown in his own blood and not in a few seconds but over a matter of twenty minutes all of which Derek was sure he had felt. On top of that Erin had to sit by him and watch him die because the beam was too heavy for her to lift.

Fortunately and unfortunately Rossi was the only member of the team killed in the attack. Reid and Prentiss were in critical condition at the hospital but expected to pull through. J.J. and Hotch were both fairly hurt but would be allowed to leave in a few days while Pen and himself only had to get a quick examination before going home.

Nash, the prison had informed them, had escaped with Vincent the night before. No one had thought to inform the FBI team of it till after the call had come in that he was to be put in solitary but by then it was too late. He had already disguised himself as an agent and set up hundreds of pounds of explosives in the three floors. It was a miracle that anyone survived at all on those floors, let alone any of the others.

Quantico as a whole was shut down as a Nationwide manhunt began for Nash and his partner. Still no one was sure why Nash had targeted the BAU and some were even starting to suspect a possible mole in the chain of command like the team had originally. Now the only question was who and why and how.

Meanwhile, Penelope stayed with Derek in his home waking up each night with nightmares that he quickly soothed. The whole team had nightmares and most of them felt guilt over Rossi's death, not that it was their fault. No one saw Erin for months only learning once they got back that she had left the FBI, not able to keep doing the job without Dave there.

The entire world changed in a matter of seconds with the news talking about the attack for weeks on end. Nash was a murderous star every night and every morning on TV as they discussed why he did it or rather speculated. The victims and Dave long forgotten in favor of the man who caused all the death and destruction.

Nash was eventually caught with Vincent and both were killed on sight but it did nothing to help heal the hurt caused that day. Too many people had lost too much and while some good did come out of it like with most tragedy more harm came than was worth it. It was later discovered that the Assistant Director had been behind the whole thing and she was charged with treason on top of many other things.

Derek and Pen through each other and their team found healing and strength. Both leaned on each other through the good and bad days to follow, their relationship only growing stronger as time went on.


End file.
